This invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive material, and more particularly to an electrophotographic photosensitive material having a high sensitivity and superior in copying red colored originals.
Recently, as an electrophotographic photosensitive material having a greater degree of freedom of function designing, a positively charged electrophotographic photosensitive material of laminated type has been suggested, in which a charge generating layer (CGL) containing a charge generating substance which generates positively and negatively charged carriers (photo-carriers) by an emission of light and a charge transporting layer (CTL) which contains a charge transporting substance transporting the generated positive charge and laminated on a conductive substrate in order of CTL and CGL.
In such a positively charged electrophotographic photosensitive material of laminated type, in order to form an electrostatic latent image, positive charges generated by light in a surface layer of CGL must be moved through the CGL to the interface between the CGL and the CTL and injected to. the CTL.
Meanwhile, as a charge generating substance, red-colored condensed polycyclic organic dyes (for example, anthanthrone series, perylene series, azo series) are widely used taking copying characteristics of color originals (especially red color) in consideration.
However, since all these dyes are N-type dyes (electron receptive dyes), they are poor in transporting performance of positive charges. Therefore, it has been a problem that a part of positive charges does not move to the interface between the CGL and the CTL upon photosensitizing and remain in the CGL, thus lowering the sensitivity of the photosensitive material.